I am Your Lady
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Kakashi finds seventeenyearold Sakura dancing and singing alone in a snowy forest clearing. So he dances with her… KakaSaku


I am Your Lady

DG32173

Sarah: here's a one-shot song-fic fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast. I also don't own Celine Dion's song, _"The Power of Love"._

_**SUMMARY**_

Kakashi finds seventeen-year-old Sakura dancing and singing alone in a snowy forest clearing. So he dances with her… **(Kaka/Saku; Kakashi's POV)**

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing"_

* * *

**STORY**

I sigh softly as I use my chakra to walk on top of the snow on the midnight forest floor. This is the first snowfall since about four years ago, and I'd rather not ruin the picture it paints on the ground. Suddenly, I hear a feminine voice singing in the clearing ahead.

Surprised, I follow the voice with all the silence and stealth that my years as ninja have given me. I want to know who has such a fantastic voice. When I reach the clearing, I leap into a nearby tree and then I look at the person dancing in the middle of the clearing. Using her chakra to keep her on top of the snow, a silver-clad pink-haired angel that I know very well is dancing solo and singing a stunning love song under the light of the full moon. 'Beautiful,' I think in surprise, spellbound. Then I listen with more intensity when she changes her dance ever so slightly as she moves on to another song. No boom-box, CD player, or any other music source is in sight, and yet I can _almost_ hear the musical backdrop to her song.

"_The whispers in the morning  
of lovers sleeping tight  
are rolling by like thunder now  
as I look in your eyes_

"_I hold on to your body  
and feel each move you make  
your voice is warm and tender  
a love that I could not forsake"_

That's when I realize what song this is: her favorite song. I was the one who introduced her to a CD it was on as a gift for her last birthday. I knew she liked Celine Dion's songs, and I also knew she didn't have that particular CD. So I got her the CD.

She insisted on playing it and dancing to the first song with me. No matter how much I tried to refuse, she wouldn't back down. So I finally submitted; she didn't give me any other choice. After the dance, she proclaimed that _that_ song will be her most favorite song for all time. I didn't dare ask why. I didn't dare to find out.

"'_Cause I am your lady  
and you are my man  
whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

I sigh softly. Ever since that day, every time I heard the song I've had the urge to dance … but with only one person. And that person is dancing in the clearing right now. Smirking under my mask, I silently leap off of my branch and land in front of her, using my chakra to stay on top of the snow. Her sea-green eyes open and she smiles at me. I bow as she curtsies. And then we dance, her voice our only music. And for us, that's music enough. It feels like we are dancing on soft clouds instead of snow, her angelic voice making it seem like we are dancing in the heavens above.

"_Even though there may be times  
it seems I'm far away  
never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side_

"'_Cause I am your lady  
and you are my man  
whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

"_We're heading for something  
somewhere I've never been  
sometimes I am frightened  
but I'm ready to learn  
of the power of love_

"_The sound of your heart beating  
made it clear  
suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
is light years away_

"_'Cause I am your lady  
and you are my man  
whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

"_We're heading for something  
somewhere I've never been  
sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
of the power of love_

"_The power of love …"_

As her voice reaches the end of the song, I feel something inside my heart ignite with passion; the exact same feeling I got at the end of our first dance to this song. We stop in the middle of the clearing, still holding each other as we had in the dance. Neither of us want to let go just yet.

"Kakashi-kun?" she says my name softly, moving her head so that she can look up at me while still leaning against my chest. All three of my former students had slowly stopped calling me 'sensei' a while back, soon after I stopped being their teacher. I look into her sea-green eyes, letting her to know that I'm listening. "There's something I've wanted to say for a while now," she murmurs.

"Hm? What is it Sakura-chan?" I ask her, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Please hear me through, okay? Don't leave before I finish, alright?" she says, her eyes pleading with me. I nod, showing her that I'll listen to her thoroughly. "I've been having these very strong feelings for this guy for a few years now," she starts; my heart feels like someone just ripped it out with a kunai and fed it to the dogs, but I don't move to leave, as I promised. I do know that her feelings are not for Sasuke; he and Naruto had gotten together when they were about fourteen, and Sakura had been the one to get them together with a little of my help. "Whenever I'm around him, I feel safe, secure, loved. But I barely know anything about him; he likes to keep to himself and doesn't speak of his past that much. But I can see through the mask he keeps over his eyes, and I can tell that he's hurting emotionally. And it hurts me; I feel like I should help him, but I don't know how. Even if I did know how, he most likely won't let me; he likes to rely on himself. He doesn't want to care for people because he's afraid they'll be torn away from him. He said once a long time ago that he won't let his comrades die. And he's made sure it hasn't happened yet."

Something about her description rings a bell in my mind, but I can't place the traits. "Do I know him?" I ask around the invisible lump in my throat. It hurts to think of her with anyone else, but I won't stand in the way of her happiness.

"You know him very well," she says, smiling lightly at me. "Do you want to know who?" she asks me. I nod. "I'll tell you … but only if you take off your mask," she says, knowing very well that I do _not_ like those two options.

I glare at her. "That's low, Sakura-chan," I say, but comply; I _really_ want to know who the person is that stole her heart.

I hear her gasp in surprise once my mask is off. Of course, I expected that. There's a _very_ good reason I wear my mask: I don't want to be followed by huge swarms of females, and no few men, wherever I go like Sasuke still is; I know I'm too good-looking for my own good so I hide my face behind a mask. I'm about to ask her to keep her end of the bargain when she stands up on her toes and presses her lips to mine. Surprised for the second time this evening, I stare at her with my visible eye. She pulls back a bit and smirks at me, her sea-green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Can you guess who?" she murmurs huskily, still leaning against my chest. I just stare at her in shock. She couldn't have been talking about … no, it's impossible! Isn't it? She's standing up a little straighter now. What does she think she's doing? Her arms had somehow transferred from around my waist to around my neck while I was occupied staring at her in shock. "I love you, Hatake Kakashi," she breathes, her breath hitting my still tingling lips.

Surprised and extremely delighted, I pull her in for another kiss, this one deeper, longer, and more passionate than the first. Those five words made my heart and soul soar higher than the heavens themselves. I know she can feel my response to her words through our kiss. When we finally have to break for air, I pull away just barely enough for air to flow into our mouths but still close enough that if we were to talk, our lips will touch. Then I remember that she is not yet eighteen; her parents have a choice of who she can be with until then. Besides, what will the 'insatiable lovebirds', as Sakura and I have dubbed Sasuke and Naruto from their inability to keep their hands and lips away from each other, think? "What about your parents? And the lovebirds?" I breathe against her soft lips.

"My parents already know and have been pushing me to tell you for a long time; and who _cares_ what Sasuke and Naruto think?" she whispers in response. "They aren't my guardians, now are they?" she continues, smirking.

"No, they aren't," I reply with a grin, capturing her silken lips in another long, passionate kiss. I can _definitely_ get used to the shock that flows through me when we touch. And if I have my way, it will come a _lot_ more often in the very, _very_ near future …

* * *

Sarah: okay, that was short, sweet, and basically to the point. Hm, did anyone enjoy this? This is one of the very few fanfics I've done completely from a male's perspective. Actually, I think this is the first one. Well, if ya'll like, there may be many more to come from both Sakura's and Kakashi's perspectives. Later all! 


End file.
